The Beginning: Adventures In Kanto
by Maggie-Chan99
Summary: Six friends leave their home regions to meet in the Kanto region to embark in their very first Pokémon adventure together.


**_CHAPTER 1_**

I was so nervous for those test results. This wasn't just _any_ old test though. This was the test that got me my first two Pokemon for my journey to begin.

Hi, I'm Autumn. I live in the Johto region in New Bark Town, where everyone started their adventure. I went to the school in the small city that trained kids on many subjects, including Pokemon.  
Finally, at the age of 14 I was able to take the test to receive my very first Pokémon that best suited me due to my answers.

The best thing about it though is that these Pokémon are mostly rescued from Team Rocket operations. Yeah, I guess it sounds like a bad idea to give an emotionally damaged Pokémon to a new trainer, but we'd learned that it builds an incredibly strong bond between trainer and Pokémon.  
My excitement was due to two things, one being getting my first Pokémon, and second being that after the school day I was meeting up in Kanto with my closest friends and we would begin our very first adventure together. Now, on to the story.

"Alright class!" Mrs. Roselyn called for our attention and quickly we all quieted down to listen, "Here I have the Pokémon that are given to you due to your test results, two each," she held up two fingers for emphasis, "I will call your names to come and receive your Pokémon."

I bit my lip as she began to call names. _What Pokémon did I get?..._ I thought, becoming nervous as the 16 small glass cases each containing two pokéballs began to disappear one by one into hands of excited students.

Finally my name was called, "Autumn!"

I took a deep breath and got up. I went up toher and took the case and proceeded back to my seat.

Once I had sat I stared down through the glass, wondering what could possibly be inside of the capturing device. _Watch me get really unlucky and end up with something like a Ratata and a Pidgey..._ I rolled my eyes a bit. _Nah... I don't think I'd get matched up with Pokémon like that... _

"Alright, you can leave for home now!" Mrs. Roselyn called and abruptly the room emptied of students.

On this day every year we came to school for about an hour of Pokémon education, got our Pokémon, and then head for home.

I gathered my stuff and went to leave when Mrs. Roselyn called me back, "Oh! Wait!" She said, walking over to me, "Professor Elm told me that your Pokémon may be... Ah... A little more violent than the others..."

My heart jumped up into my throat, "H-Huh?" I questioned uncertainly.

"He told me that they have been through a lot... He doesn't know what all but apparently they don't... Trust humans. At all..."

I felt disappointment weigh like a stone in the pit of my stomach, "Oh... Well... Maybe they'll like me?..." I murmured half-heartedly.

She gave me a smile, "He said to release them one at a time in your home with all the windows and doors closed so they don't run off... He also told me that if they won't cooperate at all that he would find you different ones."

I nodded and left, letting out a deep sigh. _Perfect... My Pokémon aren't going to like me... _

Shaking my head I ran out of the school and down the street to my home, wondering how much better luck my friends in other regions were having with their first Pokémon.

"How was sch-" My mother asked, but I cut her off.

"Great. I'm going upstairs." I said abruptly, dashing up the stairs and closing my bedroom door.

I threw my stuff on the ground and took the glass case to my bed. I sat and stared at it for a long time until finally deciding I would she what Pokémon I got and whether it would try to kill me or not.

Taking the lid off of the container, I picked up one of the small pokéballs and clicked the middle button. It grew to its full size and I couldn't help but smile.

I drew in a deep breath and urged the ball to release whatever might be inside.

The red stream of light hit my floor, becoming a silver shape, and then finally a small, mouse looking Pokémon.

My breath caught in my throat. It was a Cyndaquil!

The small fire Pokémon cowered away from me immediately and I could see why. The little thing had a long scar over the bridge of his nose which I assumed to be a mark left by a whip. There was also a bandage on his left arm where it looked to be cut.

I gasped softly. The sight was a shock... How could someone treat a living thing in such a way?...

Finally over my surprise and horror, I wanted to try to convince him I wouldn't harm him, "Hey, little guy... I won't hurt you... I promise." I murmured softly, smiling.

Cyndaquil looked up at me and trembled. He understood me, but I don't think he quite knew whether to believe me or not.  
I extended my hand slowly to him and very cautiously he sniffed me. I reaches to stroke the top of his head and he flinched away and let out a small cry.

Instinctively I wanted to pull my hand back quickly, but I kept it near him and gently reached again, this time landing my fingers softly on the top of his head.

I could feel how tense and scared he was, but as I began to pet him he relaxed and slowly moved closer to me.  
To my surprise after about 10 minutes of gentle words and pets, he cautiously crawled up into my lap and sat there with a nervously happy air about him.

A smile spread across my face and I grabbed the second pokéball, made it grow, and released my second Pokémon.

This one just so happened to be an Absol. A beautiful, very, very violent Absol.

As soon as he made eye contact with me he crouched and snarled at me, and I could easily see why he did not trust me either.

The razor on the side of his head appeared to have been filed into a sharper point, but had obviously been painful and there were various scars that were indicated by rumpled fur that had grown back the wrong way.  
I winced backwards but Cyndaquil on the other hand looked completely unfazed. He quickly leapt off my lap and stood in front of Absol, waving his little arms.

Absol stopped growling viciously and looked down at the smaller Pokémon as Cyndaquil began chirping his name in conversation.

I assumed he told Absol that I wasn't going to hurt him because the white Pokémon turned and looked at me with an intelligent contemplation in his eyes.

After a few moments of intense staring, he sat facing me and began to groom himself and Cyndaquil jumped back into my lap and snuggled against my jeans.

I smiled wide, amazed. _They... They like me! This... Is amazing..._

* * *

_**So... New story! :D If you like please comment and favorite and all that jazz! **_


End file.
